universe_of_smash_bros_lawlfandomcom-20200216-history
Stephanie Meanswell
On-Screen Appearance Moving In Stephanie is seen walking to the Battlefield with suitcases. She looks around and puts them down Special Attacks Neutral Special - Cooking by the Book Side Special - Up Special - Fly Me! Stephanie will grab on to the UFO and fly around the stage. It's a bit like Zim's Up B from Lawl X, But a bit slow and easier to control Down Special - Final Smash - Bing Bang Dance KOSFX KOSFX1: *Screams* KOSFX2: Help! Star KOSFX: (Scream from Dancing Duel when Stephanie got stiff) Screen KOSFX: Oh! Taunts Up: (Sings) Bing Bang Diggerangadong Sd: You gotta do the cooking by the book Dn: (Giggles) Victory Options+Failure/Clap Victory 1: (Dances with Sportacus) Victory 2: (Does the Splits) Yeah-Ha! Victory 3: (Pumps her fist up and smiles) Victory 4: (Against Robbie Rotten) I knew it was you! Victory 5: (Against Stingy) Oh-No! I'm so sorry Stingy! Lose/Clap: (Feeling Sad) Classic Mode Win/Lose Pose Congratulations/Game Over Pictures Character Description Stephanie is depicted as being a sunny, bright, smart, and caring girl, optimistic and athletic. Surprised by the inactivity of the residents of LazyTown, she cheerfully encourages them to participate in more active, energetic hobbies or pastimes and is downhearted when the temptations of candy or video games overcome her prodding. Despite this, Stephanie is characterized by her unlimited optimism and self-confidence, which she proudly promotes and shares with her peers in encouragement against all odds or challenges, always victoriously triumphing over any obstacles or antagonists by the conclusion of an episode. Standard Attacks Ground Attacks *Neutral Attack - ??? *Dash Attack - ??? *Forward tilt - ??? *Up tilt - ??? *Down tilt - ??? *Side Smash - ??? *Up Smash - ??? *Down Smash - Splits Aerial Attacks *N-Air - ??? *F-Air - ??? *B-Air - ??? *U-Air - ??? *D-Air - ??? Throws *Grab - *Pummel - ??? *Forward Throw- ??? *Back Throw - ??? *Up Throw - ??? *Down Throw - ??? Other Attacks *Ledge attack: ??? *100% ledge attack: ??? *Front attack: ??? *Back attack: ??? *Trip attack: ??? Pros & Cons Pros * Cons * Symbol LazyTown Logo Victory Music LazyTown - Bing Bang Kirby Hat Stephanie's Hair Exclusive stickers TBA Trophy TBA Wiimote Sound TBA Classic Mode TBA Easter Eggs Snake Codec TBA Daily Buglin' TBA Palutena's Guidance TBA Role In (Insert Story Name) TBA Extra Crowd Cheer Go! Go! Stephanie! Video Music LazyTown - Cooking by the Book (Instrumental) KO & Taunt Music LazyTown - Bing Bang (Instrumental) Ending Music LazyTown - Welcome to LazyTown (Instrumental) Lawl Food Sports Candy (Apple) Pawlette Swaps *Default *Red ® *Blue (Ziggy/Sportacus) (B) *Purple (Robbie Rotten/Rottenella) *Green (G) *Yellow (Stingy) *Stephanie Splitz (Áfram Latibaer) Trivia *Insert One Video Category:Playable Characters Category:LazyTown Category:Female Category:Pink Category:Flexible Category:Kid Category:Happy Characters Category:Nick Jr. Category:Cute Characters Category:Lojo Favorite Category:Cheerful Characters Category:Magenta Category:Dancer Category:Healer Category:Sidekick Category:Pretty Much Everyone Lover Category:Girl Category:Internet Meme Category:People Lojo wants to hug Category:Uncle lover Category:Good Singers Category:Ghost Buster Category:Funny Characters Category:Iceland Category:Prince Stingy and the Equestria Girls Characters Category:Lawl Toon: Brother Location Category:Lawl Toon: Brother Location Personal Picks Category:CBeebies